


redolence

by kuntenjohnil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romance, the enemy part is one sided tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntenjohnil/pseuds/kuntenjohnil
Summary: Nobody is supposed to be able to know how Moon Taeil smells like, even when he is in heat, except for his own mother. Then why is Johnny Suh claiming that he is overwhelmed by Taeil's scent?ps: This fic has been translated to Russian and can be found here https://ficbook.net/readfic/9321542/23887199
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 50
Kudos: 431





	1. Chapter 1

Meet Moon Taeil.

26 years old Korean age. Single. Working as the manager for a young, rising Korean solo artist named Lee Donghyuck, or more famously known as Haechan. Both of them have known each other since Donghyuck was still a little toddler, and given that both of them are the only child in their own respective families, they have been treating each other like blood-related brothers. This is the main reason why Donghyuck’s mom recommended Taeil to be the main manager cum guardian for Donghyuck when he debuted, which was happily agreed by Donghyuck himself. It didn’t take much to persuade the company either, as they are really impressed with Taeil’s work ethics. He is an organized person, smart, very practical, efficient, and although he is an omega, he can be very stern, super protective, and ultra particular when it comes to Donghyuck’s safety.

Like what is currently happening in their dorm.

“Who are you?” Taeil raises one of his thick eyebrows, giving his all intimidating look.

The boy in front of him wavers a bit before raising the plastic bag that he is holding all this while, “I am delivering chicken rice ordered by someone named... Lee Donghyuck?”

This fellow is definitely lying because:

  1. Donghyuck never uses his real name everytime he orders something, and most importantly,
  2. None of them in that house likes chicken rice.



Taeil crosses his arms, “There is nobody named Lee Donghyuck here.”

“But you are his manager!” The boy slightly raises his voice.

Taeil doesn’t reply. He simply ignores the boy and presses some numbers on his phone to make a call, “Code red.”

The boy now realizes that he is in trouble and was about to bolt off from that place before two security guards successfully catch him and bring him out of the building. 

Another security guard comes to Taeil and bows, “We are really sorry for this inconvenience.”

Taeil sighed, with arms still crossed, “I have mentioned before that I will inform you if we order something, and I will take whatever we order from the security guard post, right? Why did you just allow someone enter the building carelessly like that?”

The security guard still has the audacity to look guilty, “We apologize again for this and we promise this will not happen again in the future.”

Taeil just nods, then goes back into the house.

Inside, Donghyuck is sitting on the sofa and switching the channels on TV, “What was that, hyung?”

“Another sasaeng. The security guards really did a poor job. I might need to request for extra bodyguards, or even worse, we need to move out again if this keeps happening.”

Donghyuck looks away from the TV, “Again, hyung? But we just moved here like, three months ago!”

Taeil sits down next to Donghyuck and releases another sigh, “I will definitely need to report this to the company though. Let’s see what their decision will be.”

Donghyuck comes closer to Taeil and rests his head on Taeil’s shoulder, “So, what was the sasaeng’s excuse this time? How did he manage to pass the security guards?”

“He disguised himself as a delivery boy. Quite convincing, I should say, he came in proper uniform and all, maybe that’s why the guards just let him pass. And you know what he delivered? Chicken rice.”

Donghyuck snorts, “What kind of fan is he? Everyone knows I don’t like chicken rice.”

Taeil just hums, now resting his head on Donghyuck’s head, trying to enjoy whatever show is playing on TV. 

The two of them remain quiet for some time, until Donghyuck breaks it with his soft voice, “Hyung.”

“Hm?”

“Can we still be like this even when you find your mate someday?”

Now it’s Taeil’s turn to snort, “How am I supposed to find my mate if nobody can smell me, Donghyuck-ah?”

\-----

When Taeil turned seventeen, he had his first heat, and that was when everyone found out he was an omega. However, nobody, not even a single alpha, could smell anything coming from him, except for his own mother. It is a very unusual phenomenon as omega in heat would usually release their strongest scent, the one that usually will get any unmated alpha drunk and lose their minds. He was actually quite sad when the doctor announced that his case was one in a million, and omegas who had the same case with him usually would remain unmated until they pass away, as scent is usually the only way to know and attract an omega’s mate. Taeil then tried to take it positively, “ _ At least I can work comfortably with other people in the future, without them getting distracted by my scent, even when I am in heat _ .”

True to his words, what people say as an imperfection now turns into what people call as a blessing in disguise. As Taeil is scentless just like a beta but still has the softness and caring character of an omega, a lot of people - no matter whether they are alpha, beta or omega - are comfortable with him, so he ends up having a lot of friends who love him for who he is. It is also easier for him to get any job compared to other omegas, as his scent does not distract anyone at work, so he can stay professional with everyone. 

It will be a blatant lie if he says that there is no lingering sadness about the fact that he might remain unmated until he dies, especially when he sees his omega friends finding their own alpha mates and being loved endlessly by them. However, he promised himself to just enjoy whatever is on his plate, to enjoy his life to the fullest, without having to be tied down by any alpha.

——-

It is only seven o’ clock in the morning, but Taeil has been trying to wake Donghyuck up for the past half an hour.

“Hyuckie! We have to be at the company in one hour, wake up! This is why I never allow you to play games until midnight but you never listen!” Taeil complains while shaking the blanketed lump on Donghyuck’s bed.

“Five more minutes hyung~”

“What do you mean five more minutes? I have been here for the past half an hour!” Taeil cannot take it anymore, so he peels off the blanket from Donghyuck’s body, ignoring Donghyuck’s screams of ‘ _ hyung it’s cold!’  _ “Chop chop! You just need to wash up and we’re good to go, I have prepared sandwich that you can eat in the car.”

Haechan pouts, but he finally gives in and raises up slowly from his bed, “Okaaaaaay hyung, you know I only wake up because of your sandwich.”

Taeil laughs when he passes Donghyuck his towel, “Will you wash up and dress up quicker if I tell you that the sandwiches I made are the chicken katsu ones?”

Taeil has never seen Donghyuck bolted to the bathroom so fast in his life.

\-----

Taeil is relieved that he prepared chicken katsu sandwich for Donghyuck’s breakfast, he thinks as he sees Donghyuck walking into the company building merrily while whistling. It seems to brighten up his mood. This is important since early morning meetings  _ always  _ mean very good news, or very bad news, there is nothing in between.

Both of them reach the fifth floor where their meeting will be held at when they see two figures waiting outside of the meeting room. Taeil furrows his eyebrows.

Mark Lee and his manager, Johnny Suh.

“Why are Mark Lee and his manager here, hyung?” Donghyuck voices out the confusion in Taeil’s head.

Taeil shrugs, “Beats me.”

Albeit confused, Donghyuck decides to be the friendly one between the two of them, “Good morning! I am Lee Haechan and this is my manager Moon Taeil, nice to meet you!” Donghyuck greets while offering his hand to Mark.

Mark looks away from his phone, then smiles widely and shakes Donghyuck’s hand, “I know you! Your latest single has been playing nonstop in my car! I am Mark Lee, this big guy here is my manager Johnny Suh. Don’t worry, he might look scary but he doesn’t bite!”

“Mark,” Johnny says sternly, but no spite is heard from his voice.

Mark loud-whispers, “He doesn’t bite but he  _ roars. _ ”

Donghyuck giggles, then he points towards the door of the meeting room, “Are you having a meeting here? Are you waiting for someone?”

“Yes, we are supposed to have a meeting here at 8, with someone named…. Choi Jinhyuk? Hyung, what was the director’s name again?”

“Yes, Mr. Choi Jinhyuk.”

“Ohhh then we will be in this meeting together! He might be taking his morning coffee right now, but usually it won’t take him long. Do you want to wait inside?” Donghyuck offers as he opens the door to the meeting room.

“Ummm, is it okay? Shouldn’t we wait for Director Choi first?” Mark looks hesitant.

Donghyuck just waves his hand, “It’s okay! I will say that you came with me, it should be fine! Come in!”

Mark looks at Johnny for a second, but then he nods and follows Donghyuck to the room. Johnny is about to enter the room, before he realizes that Taeil is still standing behind him. He scrunches his nose a bit, then moves aside and offers Taeil to come in first without a word.

Taeil can’t help but feel slightly offended,  _ what the hell did he scrunch his nose for? Am I smelly or something? But I have taken a bath this morning! _

Despite the turmoil in his mind, Taeil keeps his poker face on. He just whispers a soft “thank you” then comes into the room, followed by Johnny two seconds after.

Around ten minutes later, Choi Jinhyuk, one of the music directors in Donghyuck’s company, rushes into the room with a cup of steaming coffee in hand, “I am so sorry for being late, my coffee machine was acting up so I had to get coffee from the cafe downstairs first! Oh, I see that all of you already get along pretty well!” He points at Donghyuck and Mark who get their chit chat about Post Malone’s latest album interrupted by his entrance.

Jinhyuk then puts his coffee on the table before offering his hand to Johnny, “I am Choi Jinhyuk! And you must be Johnny, I assume?”

Johnny gives a professional smile, “Yes, I am Johnny Suh, Mark Lee’s manager, the one that had been in contact with you all this while. Nice to meet you, Jinhyuk-ssi,” he shakes Jinhyuk’s hand.

“Nice to finally meet you too! Okay, let’s sit down and go straight to business!” Jinhyuk sits down and connects his iPad to the projector.

“Thank you all for coming so early for this meeting, I only have this free time today and I have to go to Busan after this meeting until next week, so I have no choice but to schedule the meeting at this hour. First of all, congratulations Mark for recently winning Best Hip Hop Award at the MMAs! ‘Fate’ is a really good album, I should say! It totally deserves that award!”

Taeil and Donghyuck automatically claps, with Donghyuck adding a little “ _ woohoo! _ ”, while Mark just bows his head repeatedly and blushes furiously.

“Thank you so much, Director-nim. It is such an honour to me when someone so senior in the industry like you praises my album.”

“No need to call me Director-nim, Mark-ssi! Just call me Jinhyuk hyung!” Jinhyuk smiles as he waves his hand lightly, then he moves his attention to Johnny, “So, I see that Mark is going to attend Golden Disk Awards early next year as well, am I right, Johnny-ssi?”

Johnny nods while opening his iPad, where all of Mark’s daily schedules are listed, “Yes, Jinhyuk-ssi. Mark’s album has been listed as one of the nominees for the bonsang _ ,  _ so we have received an invitation from the PD to attend the show.”

Jinhyuk nods, “I know this might be a bit too rushed, but the PD for GDA contacted me very recently, and he mentioned that he will give me a 5-minute performance slot for Haechan. It is definitely a good opportunity for Haechan as he is currently on the rise, but he only released two singles so far, and he has performed both of them at the MMAs and MAMA, so I want him to perform something different, something more special this time.”

The other four occupants of the room just stay quiet, each of them is wondering where this conversation is about to go.

“Then I thought, what if the both of you perform a collaboration stage? Haechan still can sing one of his songs, but now with Mark’s rap verses inserted in between? What do you both think?”

Mark and Donghyuck look at each other for a minute, before Donghyuck finally answers in his soft voice, “Honestly, I would be happy to perform with Mark sunbaenim… if he is okay with it.”

“I personally think it is a good idea! I even have some unreleased rap verses that I only plan to show to my fans through my Youtube channel, but maybe I can include them in our collaboration stage instead? Of course I will show you how the verses sound first before we proceed, Jinhyuk hyung.”

“Oh! And maybe we can perform the acoustic version of my song? So people can focus more on the lyrics of the rap verses later on? What do you think, sunbaenim?” Donghyuck adds on.

“Yeah, that is a nice idea! It will fit with the rap verses that I have since it is quite different from the usual fast rap verses that I have performed. This one is a bit slow, so I plan to perform it using my guitar as the music accompaniment. It will sound great as well with other acoustics though!”

Jinhyuk claps his hands once, “Excellent! I like where this is going! So Mark, maybe you can send me the lyrics of your rap verse and maybe a snippet of you singing them? Haechan-ah, can you send me the recording of the acoustic version of your song as well? Maybe you can sing ‘One Heart’? I will assign one music producer to help you both with the arrangement as well!”

Both of them nod excitedly, then Jinhyuk claps his hands again, “Very great! Now I can go to Busan in peace. Taeil-ah, can you please arrange the booking of the studios here for their practice? Maybe we can have some behind-the-scenes videos that can be uploaded in their own respective Youtube channels later on? Can you arrange that with the video shooting department?” 

“Sure, Jinhyuk-hyung. I will check which recording studio will be free as well, in case they need to record some backing vocals.” Taeil answers while typing quickly in his own iPad, taking notes of Jinhyuk’s instructions.

Jinhyuk smiles, then he looks at Johnny, “Johnny-ssi, please arrange the schedules together with Taeil-ssi. You can let him know if you need to use certain facilities in our company as well,” Jinhyuk moves his head closer to Johnny and loud-whispers cheekily, “Especially the company discount card for the cafe downstairs! Their cakes are amazing!”

Johnny smiles, “Noted, Jinhyuk-ssi. I will also inform our company regarding this collaboration. I think there should be no problem about this stage, Mark is going to attend the same event as well.”

Jinhyuk smiles back, “Okay! I am really ecstatic about this collaboration stage already! Thank you so much for the fruitful discussion, everyone! I have to go now, see you all next week!” He shakes hands with everyone in the room, then leaves quickly as his personal assistant has been waiting for him outside of the meeting room.

Mark and Donghyuck look at each other and share a high-five, “I am very excited! I can’t wait for our practice sessions together, sunbae!”

“Eeeeh, no need to call me sunbae! You’re younger than me, right? You can call me Mark hyung!”

Donghyuck beams, “Then you can call me Donghyuck, it is my real name after all!”

Taeil just smiles seeing the interaction between the two, until Johnny softly pokes his shoulder, “Taeil-ssi, can I talk to you outside for a second?”

Taeil nods, then he informs Donghyuck that he will talk to Johnny outside for a while. Donghyuck smirks, “Ooooohh, what do you want to talk about in secret?”

Taeil rolls his eyes, “He probably wants to know the way things work here. You stay here and don’t scare Mark. I will be right back,” then he follows Johnny who is already leaving the meeting room.

Johnny keeps on walking until they meet a dead end, then he turns around to look at Taeil. Taeil raises his head a bit to meet Johnny’s eyes ( _ what is he so tall for, God _ ).

“I apologize in advance for asking such a personal question, Taeil-ssi,” says Johnny with an apologetic face, “but are you currently in heat?”

Taeil widens his eyes.

_ What the fuck. _

_ How on earth did he know that I am an omega? _

_ And he said I am in heat??? _

“Ummm, no? I am very sure that I am not in heat, Johnny-ssi. May I know why you asked such a question?”

Johnny exhales, “I am sorry if this might be too honest, but your scent is very strong, Taeil-ssi. Too strong, that is why I suspect that you are in heat. Are you sure you’re not? Or maybe you’re getting an early one?”

_ What. The. Fuck. _

“Johnny-ssi, are you sure it is  _ my _ scent that you’re smelling? And yes, I am sure I am not in heat. I just finished mine like... two weeks ago.”

Johnny frowns, “Yes, Taeil-ssi. In fact, I am still smelling it right now, and it gets stronger because you’re now just right in front of me. I am very sure it is your scent since there are only two of us here.”

Taeil looks at their surrounding. There is really nobody around besides the two of them. The nearest omega from them might be only Donghyuck, who is still in the meeting room with Mark. It is impossible for any omega, even when that omega is in heat, to have their scent reaching this far.

_ What nonsense is he talking about? _

“Since we have to work together in the future and we might need to be in the same room often as well, can you please do something about it? Maybe you can use scent blocker or something like that when you are around me? I have been working with a lot of omegas before, but their scent is never as strong and distracting as yours. I don’t think I will be able to work if this keeps on happening in the future.” Johnny continues.

Taeil frowns.

_ Why the hell does this guy want to mess with me so much, to the limit that he even lies about smelling my scent? _

Taeil inhales, then he puts a straight face, “Sure, Johnny-ssi. I will keep that in mind.”

Johnny smiles, “Thank you, Taeil-ssi.”

Taeil doesn’t return that smile, “Now if you’ll excuse me, Haechan needs to go for practice.”

Taeil just leaves Johnny on his spot, without looking back even once.

_ Johnny Suh. _

_ Now I hate you even more. _

\-----

No, Moon Taeil does not have any history with Johnny Suh at all, before you think that both of them are like, exes or something.

You see, Moon Taeil is always dubbed as ‘The Manager Ace’ by everyone in the company due to some reasons:

  1. He is able to perfectly organize Donghyuck’s schedules, so he can get as many events as possible but Donghyuck is still able to have enough days and time to rest.
  2. He can always negotiate the best artist fee for Donghyuck.
  3. A lot of PDs are happy to work with both him and Donghyuck.
  4. Last but not least, he is _always_ successful in getting endorsement deals for Donghyuck.



Ooops, strike that.

Not  _ always,  _ as he failed to get the endorsement deals for Elite school uniform, Lotte Duty Free, and Puma,

because Johnny Suh got them for Mark Lee instead.

Donghyuck was very chill about it, as he already has a number of endorsement deals under his belt, and he tried to calm his manager down by mentioning that “ _ Mark Lee is also more senior than me, of course those brands will put more trust in him. I am sure once I spend enough time in the industry, I will gain more trust from other brands too” _ .

No, it did not work in calming the overly ambitious Moon Taeil down because those three failures tainted his perfect records as ‘The Manager Ace’. 

So that was the story behind the hatred that Moon Taeil feels towards Johnny Suh, the hatred that is able to grow without them having to talk even a word to each other, the hatred that Johnny Suh does not know exist.

\-----

  
  


“Hyuckie, I need to drop by the convenience store for a while. Do you want anything?” asks Taeil while driving back from the company.

Donghyuck looks away from his phone, then looks at Taeil weirdly, “Why do you need to drop by the convenience store, hyung? This is not like you. We never drop by the convenience store before because you never miss out to buy everything that we need beforehand,” he points out.

Taeil sighs, “I need to buy a scent blocker.”

Now Donghyuck frowns, “Why, hyung? I still have more than enough stock at home, and my heat is not coming anytime soon-”

“It is for me.”

Donghyuck drops his phone.

“.....for yourself, hyung?”

“Yup, surprise surprise. Now you are wondering why a scentless omega like me needs to buy a scent blocker, right?”

Donghyuck just blinks for a little while before he nods hesitantly, “No offense hyung, but…. why?”

Taeil sighs again, before messing up his hair a little, “Remember when Manager Suh wanted to talk to me after the meeting?” Donghyuck nods, “He asked me whether I am in heat because my scent is too overwhelming for him.”

Donghyuck raises one of his eyebrows, “Are you sure he is not like… playing around with you or something?”

“That’s what I thought, but then he said that the scent became even stronger when we talked, and there were just the two of us there. He also didn’t try to do… you know, anything funny with me, but he asked me to use a scent blocker the next time we meet, or else it will distract him and he won’t be able to work.”

Donghyuck gapes slowly, “Wow hyung, again, no offense, but this is the first time finally someone doesn’t think that you’re a beta because you’re scentless.”

“I know right!” Taeil raises his voice, frustration evident in it, “Why does he have to lie to me? What is he messing up with me for? Heck, I don’t even know how I smell like!”

Donghyuck rubs Taeil’s arm softly, “Hyung, let’s go straight back home, you look like you need some hot chamomile tea right now. You can just use one of my scent blockers, no need to buy. I will let you use my strongest one, even.”

Taeil deflates, “Yeah… you’re probably right. Thanks, Hyuckie. I don’t know what I will do without you.”

Donghyuck smiles, his hand keeps on rubbing Taeil’s arm, “Likewise, hyung.”

\-----

Kim Euna is one of many talented music producers in the company, and she was also the one who dealt with Donghyuck’s previous two singles. She is one smiley, cheery, and bubbly omega that everyone loves, including Donghyuck.

“Euna noona!” Donghyuck jumps to Euna’s hug, luckily her tiny body doesn’t topple over.

“Ooof, hello Hyuckie! Long time no see!” She diverts her sight to Mark behind Donghyuck, “What an honor to have Mark Lee inside of my humble studio!”

Mark just laughs behind his palm, “Ah, thank you so much, Producer Kim. Oh, this is Johnny Suh, my manager.”

“In this studio, nobody calls me Producer Kim! You can call me Euna noona as well, Mark-ssi! Oh, hello Manager Suh! Nice to meet you!”

Johnny smiles and bows to her as he enters the studio. Taeil follows right behind him.

“Taeil-aaaah!” Euna releases herself from Donghyuck and runs to hug Taeil instead, “I haven’t seen you for soooo looooong!”

Taeil only smiles looking at Euna’s antics, “Hello, Euna-yah! Yes, I am fine thank you, and you?” 

Euna pouts then pokes Taeil’s side, “Hey! I was about to ask how you are as well, okay! Let me just hug you first!”

Taeil laughs lightly, before releasing himself and walking towards a sofa at the corner of the studio to sit down. 

Johnny then sits down right next to Taeil, “Thank you, Taeil-ssi.”

Taeil looks at Johnny, “For…?”

“For wearing scent blocker and being considerate for me.” Johnny smiles brightly.

_ Woah man, go easy a bit. Do you even need to smile so brightly like that? _

“Oh, no need to thank me, Johnny-ssi. It is just a small matter.” Taeil looks away, a little tinge of pink can be seen on his cheeks.

“Taeil-ssi, can I call you hyung?”

Taeil frowns, “Why?”

“Haechan even asked Mark to call him by real name! He also calls Mark as Mark hyung! Can I not call you hyung too?” Johnny pouts.

_ Does he really need to pout like that??? Does he REALLY???? _

“Sorry Johnny-ssi, I am… not comfortable yet.” Taeil said with a low voice.

Johnny deflates like a sad puppy. A sad, large puppy.

“Oh, okay. I am sorry, Taeil-ssi.”

Then they both fall into silence, with only a little noise heard from the recording room where Donghyuck, Mark, and Euna are currently having their discussion.

_ What I am feeling right now… is not guilt, right? _

\-----

  
  


Five of them have met six times for practice so far, and for the seventh meeting today, both Mark and Donghyuck are back in the studio to record their backing vocals for the performance. They have been in the studio since morning, and let’s say that none of the three (Euna, Donghyuck, and Mark) are easily satisfied with their works, which extends their recording session even until night.

“Taeil-ssi.”

Taeil opens his eyes, he didn’t even realize that he accidentally fell asleep, “Yes, Johnny-ssi?”

“Do you want to have dinner? I can order some food for you.”

Euna, Donghyuck and Mark already had their dinner delivered two hours ago, but both Johnny and Taeil did not have their dinner yet as they had quite a big lunch at the company’s cafeteria earlier in the afternoon.

“It is okay Johnny-ssi, you can order your dinner. I am still full, I don’t think I will eat any dinner tonight.”

Johnny frowns, “But you cannot skip dinner, it will trigger your gastric acid.”

Taeil was so close to answer Johnny with “ _ it is none of your business _ ” before Euna suddenly approaches them both.

“Johnny, I noticed that you haven’t taken your dinner, and you too, Taeil-ah! Do you want me to get you something from the cafe?” Euna asks while looking at Johnny.

And then it strikes Taeil.

_ This smell. _

_ Euna is releasing her pheromones. _

From the very first day of Johnny and Euna knowing each other, Taeil could already notice that Euna is very much attracted to Johnny. Both of them spent some parts of their childhood in Chicago, so they reminisce about some places, landmarks, and festivities that now they miss so much from the city. They also share the same hobby, which is hiking and cycling, and they already talked about the best spots in Korea for cycling and hiking, as well as the best months to go to these places.

_ Johnny even already calls her noona. _

Taeil is suddenly imagining how good the two of them will be if they are together. 

Euna will kiss Johnny goodbye as he goes out of the house to pick Mark up from his dorm, then she will go to the studio to take care of the music arrangement that she needs to finish on that day. Without realizing it, it is already late, so Johnny will visit her in the studio, shaking his head fondly when he notices that Euna is still busy with her songs, and most definitely hasn’t had dinner yet. They will order some food and have them at the studio, while telling each other about their day, before they go back home. They will spend their weekend either cycling or hiking at different spots in Korea, or they can just simply stay or laze around at home, depending on their mood.

Taeil suddenly cannot breathe.

“I am going to the washroom first,” Taeil smiles then leaves the studio quickly.

That smile disappears once he closes the door of the studio.

_ What the fuck is wrong with me? Breathe Moon Taeil, BREATHE. _

Taeil is still trying his best to inhale and exhale while walking to the washroom, when suddenly a hand catches his wrist.

It is Johnny’s.

Taeil furrows his eyebrows, “Yes, Johnny-ssi? How can I help you?”

Johnny, noticing that his hand is still holding Taeil’s wrist, finally lets him go, then he ruffles his own hair, “Sorry Taeil-ssi, but… I can sense that you’re kind of anxious back there, so I am worried and I want to check on you….”

_ Hold up. What did he say again? _

_ So now he says that he can even sense my anxiety? _

“Johnny-ssi, what are you actually trying to say-”

“I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Taeil is stunned.

“Since the first time I met you that day, your scent is literally ingrained in my mind, and then I keep on thinking about how you are as a person too. About how you take care of Haechan and Mark, how you always try to keep Haechan as your priority, how you organize things, your soft voice, your sprout hair, your cute cheeks, your bright eyes... I can even still see your smile when my eyes are closed,” Johnny pours his heart out, “I have never, ever felt like this before. I didn’t even feel like this with the omegas whom I had relationships with before, and it really, really bothers me, because I don’t know what this feeling is, and I have to know what it is.”

Taeil doesn’t even know how to reply to such confession.

“Taeil-ssi, please say something, I-”

“Can you describe my scent, please?”

Johnny looks at Taeil, confusion really clear on his face, “Your scent?”

“Yes. Can you please describe how I smell like?”

Johnny looks at his sneakers and spends some time to think, before he finally answers, “The first thing that I noticed when your scent hit me for the first time was a very strong scent of honey, then it was followed by the smell of malt, something like caramel… I think? Then something nutty? I also noticed the smell of a flower that I still cannot identify until now… it smells aqua-ish, but it has a note of something powdery and clean fresh, like fresh laundry…” he rubs his chin, “Overall, I can say that you smell like home.”

_ I smell… like home? _

Taeil bites on his nails. If this guy wants to lie about his scent, this kind of lie is too elaborate to be true.

There is only one way to find out the truth.

“Can I be excused for a while? I need to make a phone call.”

Johnny looks at Taeil’s eyes for a while before he nods, “I will be back at the studio. I will order some food for your dinner too, please eat them later.”

Taeil nods a little, then he goes to his favorite spot at the company to think.

The rooftop.

Once he reaches the rooftop, he takes out his phone from his pocket and calls someone who definitely has the answer to all questions that he has tonight,

“Mom?”

“Yes, sweetheart? What’s wrong? Why are you calling so late, is everything okay?”

Taeil looks at his phone screen to check the time.  _ Woops, it is 11.00 pm already? Mom must’ve been sleeping before I called. _

“Sorry to disturb your sleep, Mom, I really didn’t notice the time… but I have a question.”

“Ask away, son. Must be a very important one if you need to wake your mom up from her beauty sleep at this hour.”

“Mom, I know I never asked you this question but... can you describe to me how I smell like?”

No sound is heard from the other side of the call for quite some time.

“Son, do you still remember when you were 18, I gave you a perfume that I made by myself as your birthday gift?”

_ Ah, that perfume that I loved so much,  _ “Yes mom, the one with the sweet smell?”

“Yes son, that one,” his mom gave a little pause, “I made that perfume… based on how you smell like.”

This time, Taeil is the one who doesn’t know what to say.

“Since that doctor diagnosed that it would be difficult for people to smell you except for me, I wanted to let people know how you actually smell like, so I made the concoction with that thought in mind,” she continues, “I worked together with the best perfumery I could find in our town back then, and I was really satisfied with the results. That perfume smells exactly like you.”

Taeil still cannot find a word to answer her mom back. He is suddenly flooded by a rush of nostalgia about the perfume, especially about how that perfume smells like.

_ If I actually smell exactly like that perfume, that means- _

“And I made that perfume with the mixture of honey, malted milk, caramel walnut, and lotus flower, sweetheart.”

Taeil can feel his legs weakened, so he sits down on a bench next to the door of the rooftop.

_ Impossible. _

_ This is impossible. _

“Son, are you okay? Are you crying?”

Taeil didn’t even realize that he is crying, “Mom, I-“

“Son, take a deep breath. Once you calm down a bit, you can tell me the story. Now, inhale slowly, then exhale.”

Taeil does what his mom instructed him to do, and after a few releases of breath, he can feel his panic level becomes lesser.

“Mom, I met this alpha a few weeks ago, and at first he accused me of being in heat because he said that my scent was too overwhelming for him. Of course I didn’t believe him at first, but today… today I asked him to describe how I smell like… and he was able to describe it to me, Mom, exactly like what you said to me just now.”

Taeil suddenly hears sniffles from the other side of the phone call.

“Oh, son…” his mom is now crying too, “You have finally met your soulmate…”

Taeil cries even harder.

“Mom, I don’t know what to do… I am not prepared for this, at all… I thought I was going to die without meeting my soulmate! I am scared Mom, I am scared…”

“Son, sweetheart, take a deep breath. I know this idea of having a soulmate must be very overwhelming for you, I understand. However, you must tell him all about this. Tell him your whole story,” says his mom, “He is your soulmate, I am sure he will understand. It might take quite some time for you to finally come to terms with this matter, but trust me, the journey will be something worthwhile.”

Taeil lets out a tiny hiccup, “Thanks, mom. I… will call you again tomorrow. I am sorry again for interrupting your sleep. I love you Mom, I really, really do.”

Taeil can sense his mom smiling, “Now you go back home and rest, okay? I know you’re still at the office. I love you too, son.”

Taeil ends the phone call, then he groans.

_ How much is the actual probability of someone having a person that he hates so much as a soulmate? What kind of cheap k-drama is this? _

“Is everything okay?”

Taeil turns his head towards the door. He can see Johnny’s head poking out from there, with eyes full of worry and curiosity.

Taeil sighs.

_ An overly curious soulmate some more. _

“Come here, have a seat.” Taeil pats the empty space next to him.

Johnny hurriedly comes and sits next to Taeil.

“Sorry for being rude, but I have stood there for a while and wait for you until you finish your phone call,” he says, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“How did you find me here?” Taeil asks.

“Oh, I actually followed your scent… I guess your scent blocker has worn off?”

Taeil instinctively touches the scent gland on his neck. Now he remembers that he forgot to reapply the scent blocker in the evening. He usually doesn’t need to reapply as their practice sessions never finished this late, but it seems like even the strongest scent blocker still cannot hide him from his own soulmate.

Soulmate.

“So are you feeling better now? You smelt… very panicked just now, and I was so close to just come to you and interrupt your phone call, especially after seeing you cry…” Johnny pauses a bit, “I don’t know why, but my heart hurts when I see you cry.”

Taeil suddenly senses some warmth surrounding him, and it startles him.

_ Is he releasing his calming pheromones? _

Taeil looks at Johnny, and Johnny has the audacity to look slightly guilty, “Sorry Taeil-ssi, I don’t mean to burst your personal bubble or anything! I can sense that you’re distressed, so my body just automatically releases my calming pheromones around you, I don’t know why it is like this all of sudden, I-“

“Johnny,” Johnny widens his eyes when he realizes that Taeil has dropped the ‘-ssi’, “Do you have time? I want to tell you a little story here, and maybe it can help clear off some of your confusion too.”

Johnny nods, “Sure. Euna noona has come back home, but the kids still want to play around and discuss about their stage, so I guess we can let them be for a while.”

Taeil nods slightly, then he looks away to look at the stars, “All my life, nobody had ever thought that I am an omega,” Johnny looks at Taeil with his eyebrows creased, “because nobody is able to smell me, at all, even when I am in heat, except for my mother.”

“The doctor said that my case was a rare one, and I might not be able to meet my soulmate because I am scentless. I actually have come to terms with it,” Taeil now looks at Johnny, “and then you came.”

Johnny stays quiet, but he doesn’t break his gaze that meets Taeil’s. He is still waiting for him to continue the story.

“At first I thought you were a liar,” Taeil continues, “that is why I asked you to describe my scent, and I called my mom to ask her to describe it too. Surprise, your description matches hers.”

Taeil breaks the gaze and looks at his shoes instead, “And my mom said… that you might be my soulmate.”

Taeil is too scared to raise his head and look at Johnny’s reaction. He really has no idea whether the reaction will be of acceptance or rejection, and he is too scared to find out.

“Honestly, I already had a suspicion that you might be my soulmate.”

_ Wait what. _

Taeil whips his head towards Johnny’s direction, “Then why didn’t you tell me anything?!”

“Because I can feel that you hate me!” Johnny answers with a pout, “I could sense a very strong hatred from you, maybe because we are soulmates, so I thought that you have found out and you hate the idea that… that I am your soulmate.”

Well, Taeil can’t really deny that though. He actually hated Johnny at first.

“I found out about this soulmate thingy only today!”

“Then why did you hate me?”

A blush can be seen creeping up Taeil’s cheeks, and he mumbles, “Endorsement deals.”

“....what?”

“I have never failed to get endorsement deals for Haechan before,” Taeil answers, “But when I failed to do so,  _ all _ of them actually went to you!”

Johnny is stunned at first, but then he laughs out loud.

“Why are you laughing?!”

“Oh my God… so that was the reason why you hated me? Because you couldn’t accept the fact that you  _ lost _ some endorsement deals to me?” Johnny chuckles when he looks at Taeil, who is now an uncanny resemblance to an angry kitty, “Ahhh I never knew that my soulmate would be a very,  _ very _ competitive one.”

“You destroyed my perfect record!” Taeil now points at Johnny in childish anger.

“Okay okay, I am sorry my dearest soulmate. Next time, please let me know what endorsement deals that you’re trying to get for Haechan, then I won’t apply for them, deal?” 

“Hm,” Taeil murmurs while crossing his arms.

Johnny smiles widely,  _ cute _ .

“Now that we are soulmates, can I call you Taeil-hyung?”

Taeil glances at Johnny, “Okay, you can.”

“What if I call you ‘baby’?”

“Bye Johnny, I am leaving.”

Taeil stands up from the bench to leave, but Johnny quickly stands up too to catch his waist, then he laughs.

“I am just kidding hyung, just kidding!” He mentions in between his laugh, while subtly trying to put his arms around Taeil, “Don’t be mad, okay?”

Taeil just stays quiet in Johnny’s arms, feeling the rumbles in Johnny’s chest because of his boisterous laugh.

_ It feels… comforting. _

Taeil slowly leans his head closer to Johnny’s chest, and puts his arms around Johnny. Johnny just smiles lovingly while nuzzling his nose on Taeil’s hair, taking all of Taeil’s sweet scent.

Both of them just stay like that for a while, until Johnny finally breaks the silence, “Hyung.”

“Hm?”

“Can I… can I kiss you?”

Taeil looks up to meet Johnny’s eyes. Eyes that are full of sincerity, warmth, and affection.

Eyes that he can trust.

When their lips finally touch, there is only one thing in Taeil’s mind,

_ Yes, he is the one. _

* * *


	2. moon taeil’s birthday drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck, Mark, and Johnny are preparing a surprise party for Taeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short sequel was made for Moon Taeil’s birthday on 14 June and was uploaded on twitter. I decided to upload it here as well because, why not?  
> Kindly take note that this work is unbeta-ed and English is not my native language ^^   
> Hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoy redolence!

“Congrats! You’re one year older! Aha!”

“What? No Mark hyung, no! Nobody is gonna be happy when they are reminded that they’re one year older!”

“Okay, what about… ‘happy birthday Moon Taeil, you’re amazing, kind, beautiful, breathtaking, smart, and perfect as you are’?”

“Hyung, we are going to write on a  _ cake _ , not to make a newspaper ad!” Donghyuck huffed angrily, “Come on hyung, you are  _ Mark Lee, _ the amazing singer and songwriter! You are better than this!”

Johnny clapped his hands, “Ooooh, I know!”

Mark and Donghyuck looked at him expectantly.

“Happy birthday Taeil hyung, we love you!”

They groaned.

“Seriously, hyung? He is your soulmate, forgodsake! Pour your heart and soul into this 12-inch cake, please!” Donghyuck pointed at the cheesecake in front of him frustratingly.

“But Hyuck, you haven’t even come up with any idea for the writings though?” Mark pouted.

“Hyung, I had bought this cake. I had requested Jinhyuk hyung to ‘suddenly’,” Donghyuck air-quoted, “ask for Taeil hyung’s help with the contract for new managers so that we can prepare for this surprise party today. I had ordered all of the food in front of you. Sorry guys, but I think that’s already enough contribution from me.”

Johnny looked at Mark, “Well, he’s right though, Markie.”

Mark huffed, then he sat right in front of the cake. He stared at the said cake for 4 minutes straight before he finally screamed, “I know!”

Now it’s Johnny and Donghyuck’s turn to look at him expectantly.

**_“Happy birthday to the Moon who always illuminates our lives”_ **

Both Johnny and Donghyuck brightened up instantly.

“That’s the Mark Lee that I was talking about!” Donghyuck said happily as he took the icing pen and started writing on the surface of the cake.

“Woah hyung, I just realized that both of you had passed two birthdays together, right?” Mark said while drawing some flowers on the side of the cheesecake.

Johnny smiled and nodded, “Yeah. Time really flies so fast, doesn’t it?”

“Johnny hyung,” Donghyuck stopped writing on the cake and gave a soft smile to Johnny, “Taeil hyung might not tell you this, but as someone who had been with Taeil hyung for almost my whole life, I can say that he looks way,  _ way _ happier now after both of you were together.”

Donghyuck then got down from the stool and walked over to hug Johnny’s waist, “Thank you so much for making my hyung happy.”

Johnny smiled widely, and he hugged Donghyuck back, “You’re most welcome, kid. He makes me so,  _ so _ much happier too.”

The sweet moment was suddenly interrupted by the beeping sound of the right door password being entered, and three of them directly scrambled to get the candles and turn off the lights.

“Hyuck-ah? Are you okay? Are we having a blackout?” Taeil’s worried voice was heard from the entrance. He might have not even finished taking off his shoes yet, but his worry over Donghyuck had soon taken over.

Taeil walked slowly to the living room. His mind had gone miles per minute, thinking from “ _ why didn’t Hyuck answer me? Is he held hostage by a sasaeng?”  _ to “ _ is there any taekwondo move that I still remember? Why the heck did I forget everything?” _

Then the lights were suddenly turned on, and all he saw were three smiling faces and a sudden burst of confetti _. _

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAEIL HYUNG!”

Taeil gaped.

“Oh my god, guys.... I totally forgot that today is my birthday!”

“We knew hyung, we knew. Our Manager Ace had been working too hard, hadn’t he?” Donghyuck said while hugging Taeil, “Happy birthday to my most favorite hyung in the world! I hope you are always healthy and happy!” Donghyuck let Taeil go and pouted, “But your birthday gift is not here yet. I ordered it from overseas and it is still stuck at the customs. I am sorry hyung. It will arrive within this week though!”

Taeil pinched Donghyuck’s cheek, “Thank you so much Hyuckie, you know that I will love whatever you give me, why did you bother ordering all the way from overseas?”

“I wanted to! I swear you’ll love my gift! So much!”

Taeil rolled his eyes and smiled affectionately. Heck, Donghyuck could give him a piece of handwritten letter and Taeil would just love it so much to the point that he would frame it and put it on the wall of his room anyway.

“Uhm, hyung…. Happy birthday! This is a small gift from me, I heard from Hyuck that you were kinda eyeing them when you accompanied him shopping sometime ago…” Mark passed Taeil a gift box, prettily wrapped in yellow.

“Wow, thank you Mark! What is this?”

“You can open it if you want, hyung!”

Taeil sat down on the floor and carefully unwrapped his present. His eyes brightened instantly when he saw Mark’s gift for him.

“Oh my god, thank you again Mark! Yes, I actually wanted to buy them but I really had no time to go to the store again after that day!” Taeil hugged Mark briefly, then he put the pair of shoes back into its box again.

Mark scratched the back of his head and released a chuckle of relief, “You’re most welcome, hyung! I am glad you love my gift!”

Johnny, who had been standing at the back all the while, finally stepped forward and embraced Taeil warmly. 

“Hyung,” He kissed Taeil’s hair,  **_“Happy birthday, I love you, and I am happy because of you, especially today. Happy birthday, baby.”_ **

Taeil’s cheeks darkened, “Thank you, Johnny-ah. You make me really happy too.”

Johnny suddenly let go of Taeil, and he got down on one knee.

Mark gaped. 

Donghyuck paled.

“Wait, was this part of the plan-”

Johnny took out a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful white gold ring, “Moon Taeil,” Johnny stared deeply into a pair of teary eyes in front of him,  **“** **_Will you marry me?”_ **

  
  



	3. “let’s break up”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil wants to break up with Johnny.

_ “Let’s break up.” _

Although four days have passed since Taeil asked Johnny to send him to his mother’s house and to break up with him right before he exited the car and ran into the house without looking back, that one sentence still haunts Johnny until today. The one sentence that brings out more questions in his head instead of clarity.

_ Why? What did I do? What did he do? Does he tell anyone about this? To whom do I have to ask?  _

_ Does he not love me anymore? _

Johnny sighs and rubs his eyes. He’s been lacking sleep for the past four days. Taeil has been blocking his number, so Johnny gets the hidden message that Taeil doesn’t want to meet or communicate with him. At all.

Johnny still loves Taeil, so much. Heck, they’re soulmates forgodsake. Although they are far away from each other, he knows that Taeil is now hurting too. He can vividly feel Taeil’s sorrow, agony, and desperation.

_ This bond is just too strong to be broken by just a single sentence. _

Johnny takes a gulp of water. 

_ When was the last time that I took a decent meal? Was it two days ago? _

_ But I am not hungry though. _

He sighs again.

_ Does Taeil hyung keep a secret that he doesn’t want me to know? Does he fall in love with someone else? But if he does, why is he so much in despair? He is supposed to be happy right? _

Every thought in Johnny’s head is basically a jumbled mess right now, he doesn’t even know how and what to think.

Johnny looks at his watch. It should be early morning now in Canada.

Mark is supposed to be on a two-week break, and he is now having fun in his hometown, with his family.

But Johnny really needs his help right now.

  
  


_____

  
  


Mrs. Moon opens the door to his son’s room quietly.

Taeil is still in the same position as how she left him two hours ago. He is still sitting down on his bed and looking out of the window.

A fresh track of tears is still clearly visible on his cheeks.

Four days ago, late at night, Taeil bursted through the door. Mrs. Moon was watching TV in their living room, and she didn’t expect that her son would come to visit her that night.

She also didn’t expect him to directly hug her tightly like she is his only lifeline, and to cry really hard right after.

Taeil hasn’t spoken anything to her about what happened that day, and she had to find out from Johnny. She was really shocked when she found out that Taeil asked to break up with him, and she actually feels sorry that she couldn’t even be any help to Johnny because she really has no clue why and what happened to Taeil, what caused him to break up with Johnny.

_ They were so, so happy together? And they really rarely fought? And they’re supposed to get married by the end of the year? _

_ Then what happened? _

Mrs. Moon walks closer to Taeil and sits next to him. Taeil looks at his mom and gives a tight smile, “Hi Mom.”

“Hi son,” Mrs. Moon mirrors his smile, “I haven’t seen you eating your lunch. It is close to dinner time soon. Do you want me to get some rice and fish for you? Even just a little?”

Taeil shakes his head, “I’ll just eat during dinner time Mom, it’s okay.”

Mrs. Moon sighs loudly, “You only had one banana since morning, and I don’t want you to get sick, Taeil. Please?”

Taeil looks at his mom once again, “Don’t worry Mom, I am okay. I’ll have early dinner, I promise.”

Mrs. Moon doesn’t look convinced, but since she knows how stubborn his only son can be, she has no choice but to nod slowly, “Son… you know that you can tell me anything right?”

Taeil gives another solemn smile then hugs his mom sideways, “I’ll let you know soon Mom, don’t worry about me.”

Mrs. Moon hugs him back and kisses his temple, “Okay Son, I trust you.”

  
  


_____

  
  


After finishing his dinner and his mom is happy enough with the portion that he took, Taeil is now lying down on his bed and staring at his ceiling.

He releases another sigh and closes his eyes.

_ You were the one who asked for a breakup. You are also the one who blocks your alpha’s number so that he cannot contact you. Then why are you suffering, why are you regretting everything now? _

_ What a pathetic, scentless omega you are, Moon Taeil. _

Taeil slowly opens his eyes and all he sees is Donghyuck hovering over him and blocking the view of his ceiling.

_ Wait. _

_ Donghyuck??? _

Taeil quickly sits up and rubs his eyes in disbelief. When he opens his eyes again, Donghyuck is still there, blinking his eyes owlishly.

“Hyuck??? Why are you here??? Why aren’t you back in Jeju???” Taeil asks in surprise.

“Well,” Donghyuck takes a seat next to Taeil on the bed, “I am supposed to be in Jeju, but once I heard that my favorite hyung is being all sad, I can’t help but book a ticket to Busan right away and visit him at his house.”

Taeil sighs, “I am okay, Hyuck. You don’t have to sacrifice your off days just to visit me. Now go, I’ll book the earliest ticket to Jeju, I’ll even send you to the airport as well-“

“No,” Donghyuck cuts Taeil off, “Hyung, we’ve been together since when we were kids. I know you like the back of my hand, even better than that, I should say. You can’t expect me to buy whatever bullshit you say about being okay and all that, because you’re clearly not,” Donghyuck says sternly, “And I am not moving until you tell me the truth, until you tell me everything. Look at your mom, hyung. She is really worried about you. Can’t you see the eyebags under his eyes? Everyone is hurting here hyung, especially you, and I can see that. So please, tell me the truth. Whatever it is, I’ll be here for you. Always, hyung.”

Taeil looks at Donghyuck, then he hugs Donghyuck before he finally cries. A cry for help, a cry of longing, a cry of pain.

A cry of a broken heart.

Donghyuck stays quiet. He hugs Taeil just as tightly, and he rubs his hyung’s back gently. Taeil hyung that he’s known all his life is a very, very strong man. The last time Donghyuck saw Taeil crying so hard like this was around ten years ago during the funeral of Taeil’s father, and Taeil hasn’t cried that hard anymore ever since.

Some tears finally flow out of Donghyuck’s eyes too.

Taeil’s cry finally subsides into small hiccups, but Donghyuck still hasn’t stopped hugging his hyung. He even sways softly and hums a song in Taeil’s ear to calm him down further.

“I broke up with Johnny.”

Donghyuck hums, encouraging Taeil to continue.

“For the past two weeks, he’s been reeking with the scent of an omega. A scent of…. pregnant omega.”

Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrows.

“Are you sure it is not just any of Johnny hyung’s colleagues at the office, hyung?”

“None of his officemates is pregnant Hyuck, at least not that I know of. Jinhyuk hyung also saw him at the hospital before with a pregnant omega. It looked like Johnny was accompanying him for a checkup.”

Donghyuck hums again.

“It hurts, Hyuck. Not only because it makes me think of those worst scenarios like Johnny getting some omega pregnant but also… because those omegas might think that Johnny is single since I can’t mark him with my scent.”

“Oh my, hyung…” Donghyuck hugs Taeil even tighter.

Taeil laughs wetly, “No matter how hard I’ve been trying to be confident, to convince myself that everything is okay, that I am as normal as other omegas out there…” Taeil takes a deep breath, “At the end, I am still broken. Incomplete. That one pathetic, scentless omega, that cannot even mark my alpha with my own scent to let other people know that he is mine. Johnny is never,  _ ever _ going to be truly mine, Hyuck.”

“Hyung… please listen to me,” Donghyuck releases his hug then looks deeply into Taeil’s eyes, “Johnny hyung and you are probably the only soulmates that have the strongest bond out there that I have ever known, hyung. That bond is never going to be that strong even though you both are soulmates, if you don’t build it with a love just as strong. I am sure you can feel that Johnny hyung is now hurting too, right?”

Taeil looks down, then he nods slowly.

“Hyung, the love that you both have is just so, so strong, scent marks be damned. Although nobody else can smell your scent on Johnny hyung, he is very much yours because he never stops talking about you, hyung. Mark hyung once told me that Johnny hyung always has a proud smile on his face everytime he talks about you with other people. Everyone knows that Manager Suh is Manager Moon’s soulmate and no one else’s.”

“But Hyuck… that pregnant omega scent…”

“Okay, now you can book two flight tickets for the both of us, hyung. We are going back to Seoul.”

  
  


_____

  
  
  


Taeil presses the password to his apartment, and gets in after a small beep is heard. He slowly walks through the entrance, before he finally sees Johnny sleeping on the couch.

Hugging Taeil’s hoodie.

Taeil moves closer to Johnny before a familiar scent coming from the hoodie hits his olfactory senses.

Honey, malted milk, caramel walnut, and lotus flower.

_ Did Johnny spray the hoodie with my perfume? _

Johnny opens his eyes slowly, looks at Taeil, then he closes them back again, “Damn, I am even seeing him when I am awake… I can’t believe I already start hallucinating now…” he mumbles.

“Johnny…”

“Great, now you even hear his voice too, Johnny Suh. I just miss him too much, I guess.”

“Johnny… it’s really me, Taeil…”

Johnny opens his eyes once again and blinks several times, “Wait, baby… this is not just my imagination, right?”

“Yes Johnny, it’s me, Taeil.”

Johnny quickly wakes up and gets closer to Taeil, his arms are opening, asking for a hug from the person that he misses so much.

But Taeil takes one step back.

“Baby? Why-”

“Can we have a seat? We need to talk.”

Johnny is stunned for a second, before he finally nods and returns back to the sofa. Taeil sits next to him, but there is a distance in between the two of them.

“I am here to apologize because I suddenly asked to break up with you, but I didn’t explain to you the reason why,” Taeil says softly, “So I am going to explain that as well.”

Johnny looks down, then he nods solemnly, “Okay.”

Taeil takes a deep breath before continuing, “It actually started around two weeks ago… when you started smelling like a pregnant omega,” Johnny is about to cut him off, but Taeil quickly continues, “Before you think that I am accusing you of cheating, I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt and think that you are not.”

Johnny understands that Taeil wants him to listen to him first, so he just nods and stays quiet.

“The scent was very heavy, Johnny, and everytime I smelled it on you and any of your laundry, it got me thinking that no matter how much we love each other, no matter how much of a soulmate we are… I will never be able to scent mark you, you will never be able to smell like me, like you belong to me, and it kind of spiralled down from there… I even had a thought that I would never be good enough for you, Johnny...”

“Oh my god, baby… why didn’t you tell me?” Johnny finally moves closer and hugs Taeil who already starts sobbing, “Baby… can I explain from my side too now?”

Taeil only nods lightly, his face is still buried into Johnny’s chest.

Johnny puts his chin on top of Taeil’s head, “Hyung, did you remember that I have told you about Doyoung moving back here to Seoul?”

“Doyoung… your childhood friend Doyoung? Taeyong’s husband?”

Johnny nods quickly, “I have told you that he wants to give birth here in Seoul, I think he even told you about that when we video-called together with him last time, you remember right?”

Taeil nods again.

“And have I told you that Taeyong had been asking me to accompany Doyoung here and there, since Taeyong is still in Japan and will only be here next month?”

This time, Taeil shakes his head.

“Really? Oh god, I am really really sorry, hyung… I didn’t know that I haven’t told you about that…” Johnny hugs Taeil even tighter, “So the smell of that pregnant omega? That’s Doyoung’s scent. Definitely.”

Taeil raises his head, “I am sorry for… thinking of the worst scenarios, Johnny. And indirectly accusing you of cheating, somehow-”

“Sssshhhh,” Johnny kisses Taeil’s forehead, “It’s my fault too, hyung. I should’ve told you from the start, so we wouldn’t have this… misunderstanding.”

Taeil nods quickly, and a second of silence ensues.

“And baby?” Taeil raises his head again to look Johnny in the eyes when Johnny breaks the silence, “Just because you are not able to scent mark me, it doesn’t make me any less of yours. I love you too much, and everyone knows it. So don’t you ever,  _ ever _ think that I will never be completely yours because I have, from the very start.”

Taeil buries his face in Johnny’s chest even further, “Thank you Johnny, thank you…”

“And please, don’t ever leave me like that again. I never trusted what people said back then about how it would hurt so much when your soulmate leaves you, but it really does. You felt that too, right?”

Taeil nods lightly, “I could even feel that you’ve been crying, I felt the pain in my chest too…”

“Me too baby, me too,” Johnny sighs, “I never thought that I would ever say that I cannot live without you… but apparently, I really cannot.”

“Me neither, Johnny, I can’t live without you either…”

“So please, promise me that we will always talk things out, okay? Don’t keep them in your head, hyung. Please remember that I will always be here for you and I love you so much, alright? Promise?” Johnny raises his right pinky.

Taeil smiles, then he interlocks his pinky with Johnny’s, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this until the end! This is basically another practice for me to write angst, so apologies in advance if this is not... angsty enough. And this is unbetaed too and written in like... 3-4 hours so, again, sincere apologies for any grammatical and typographical errors.  
> And special shoutout to Aknes The Queen of Angst for being my brainstorming partner! I hope this is right up your alley lol
> 
> Comments and kudos would keep me going and would be very, very much appreciated! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my very first johnil fic! Thank you for reading this humble piece of work. A special shoutout to Hunter for being a great beta and moodboard designer, as well as Drey, Muti and Koprek for the endless support! You can always scream about johnil with me on twitter @kuntenjohnil. Kudos and comments will be very much appreciated, thank you!


End file.
